Paths Crossed
by iceblueyes
Summary: What if somebody likes Haruka...and it's a boy. Crossover Ken Hidaka from Weiss Kreuz
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Sailor Moon and one of the characters of Knight Hunters [Weiss Kreuz] Ken Hidaka.  
  
Michiru and Haruka we're having a good time that Sunday afternoon as Michiru is clinging at Haruka's arm. Until they bumped into somebody. "Oh sorry!" a man apologized.  
  
"Hey its okay we're...sorry too", Haruka apologized too as she said curtly. The man paused for a while as he looked at Haruka. Then he snapped out of himself and gave a smile then left. "That guy sure is weird", Haruka told Michiru as they started walking again. Michiru gave a slight laugh.  
  
"He even paused and looked at you".  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" anther laugh from her girlfriend.  
  
"Love at first sight", Michiru chuckled.  
  
"Whatever", Haruka said flatly, rolling her eyes. That caused Michiru to laugh more.  
  
As they arrived at the house Haruka couldn't stop thinking what Michiru said. Love at first sight. She remembers the time how, where and when she confessed her feelings to Michiru. She sat on the couched and sighed. "What happened to Haruka?" Setsuna asked Michiru.  
  
"I don't know", Michiru replied. "Haruka!" she called and Haruka looked at her. "Something wrong?"  
  
"N-No Michiru everything's fine", Haruka replied with a weak smile. "I-I'll go to my room for a while and finished my assignments", she added. Michiru and Setsuna looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
It was another morning as Haruka was inside her classroom. They're not classmates with Michiru actually. Their sensei said that he'll introduce to them a new student. "Class I want you to welcome Ken Hidaka. An exchange student from America". Haruka looked at the new student and couldn't believe what she saw. That was the guy that they bumped yesterday. "Okay I want you to sit next to Tenou-san, Hidaka-san", their teacher said, pointing at Haruka.  
  
"Thank you sensei", Ken said as he went to his seat which is he is seatmates with Haruka. "Hi! You're the girl I met yesterday".  
  
"Oh y-yeah", Haruka told him.  
  
"By the way Tenou-san as Hidaka-san's seatmate tour him around later", their teacher added, pausing on his discussion.  
  
"Yes sensei", Haruka replied. She doesn't like this and she has a bad feeling about this.  
  
At lunch time Haruka told Michiru she can't go with her coz' she have to tour their exchange student Ken. Michiru even told her he was a cutie. Haruka slapped her forehead that time and cursed Michiru on what she said many times. "Where's your gym Tenou-san?" Ken asked, putting his two arms behind his neck. He was bored and he's a sporty person.  
  
"That's our gym", Haruka pointed. Ken gasped.  
  
"Wow! That's a very BIG gym!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I wish we have our P.E. soon. I can't wait to play some games!" he exclaimed.  
  
"We're the same. I'm into sports too", she told him.  
  
"Do you have a favorite place in this school?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well then come with me!" he said grabbing her hand.  
  
"W-Wait!" Haruka couldn't deny the offer as he took her to his favorite place. "The rooftop?" Ken walked to the rail and lean on it. So did Haruka.  
  
"Yup! This is my favorite place in school. When I was still in America, when I'm bored I always go to our school's rooftop", he replied.  
  
"Why here?"  
  
"Because it's quiet here. Not many people will come here", he replied again. Then he looked at her intently. "Let's make a promise", he said, raising his little finger up.  
  
"E-Eh?"  
  
"I'll be here".  
  
"What?" she doesn't understand.  
  
"I'll be here. So whenever you need me I'll always be there for you. You can find me here", Ken explained. Haruka doesn't know why but a smile form on her lips. She twirled her finger to him.  
  
"I promise", she said. 'But wait a second...how come I'm making a promise to him? We're not really friends yet!' Ken just smiled. "Hidaka-kun let's go. We'll be late you know". Ken nods his head in reply.  
  
"Okay", Ken told her as they leave the rooftop.  
  
"You made a promised to each other?" Michiru told Haruka on the way home.  
  
"Yeah. Funny isn't it Michiru? We're not really friends yet?" Haruka told her. "And he even told me this while we are on the rooftop...'I'll be here so whenever you need me I'll always be there for you".  
  
"Oh my Haruka that's sweet! We didn't even promise that to each other!" Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah", she said lamely. "Jealous?" she teased. Her girlfriend gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Why should I be? We've been together for how many years", Michiru said. Haruka agreed on that. But she have a strange feeling...but she set it aside.  
  
Early that morning the high school we're noisy that Haruka and Michiru have to ask their friends. "Minako what's going on?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh Haruka! Like oh my gosh! Ken Hidaka of college is so cute that he is the talk of school!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"H-Hidaka-kun?" Haruka's words were stammering. Michiru hit her elbow.  
  
"See? That seatmate and friend of yours is darn handsome the girls drool over him".  
  
"Shut up Michiru! First the star lights. Now that they're gone it's Hidaka- kun. Great!" Haruka said, slapping her forehead.  
  
"Hey you guys! Your college right? Are you classmates with Hidaka-kun?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Actually Hidaka-kun and Haruka are classmates", Michiru answered.  
  
"You're lucky Haruka!" Usagi said. "Hey Usagi! I was supposed to say that!" Minako said angrily.  
  
"Oh my here they go again", Amy said, sweat dropped.  
  
"Guys we'll go", Haruka said.  
  
"Bye", Michiru added as they left them.  
  
"I can't believe Hidaka-kun is the target of girls!" Haruka gritted.  
  
"Jealous?" Michiru teased as she gave a slight laugh. Haruka looked at her with a death glare.  
  
"Why should I be JEALOUS?"  
  
"Hey calm down I was just joking". Michiru looked at her back and she grinned. "Hey he's here". Haruka looked around and did the same.  
  
"Hi Tenou-san!" Ken greeted. Is she your friend? Hi I'm Ken Hidaka", he introduced to Michiru as he held out his hand. Michiru shake hands with him.  
  
"I'm Michiru Kaiou", Michiru said.  
  
"She's my girlfriend", Haruka informed him. His eyes saddened.  
  
"Oh".  
  
"The girls at high school are drooling over you. You sure are popular Hidaka-kun", Michiru told him. He blushed.  
  
"N-Not really. I don't know why but that also happened at my school in America. Not only high school but also college".  
  
"Talk about love at first sight", Haruka said lamely.  
  
"I must be going now. See you two around", Ken said as he walked passed them. Michiru whispered something to Haruka.  
  
"When you told him I'm your girlfriend I saw his eyes saddened".  
  
"Why?" Haruka asked. Michiru shrugged.  
  
"Hurry Haruka! We will be sick if we don't hurry up and can't reach the house", Michiru said, running under the rain. "I'm hurrying!" Haruka said. Michiru opened the door as the two went inside. Hotaru gave them each a towel.  
  
"Wipe yourselves", Hotaru said. The two took it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Hotaru", said Haruka. Hotaru just smiled.  
  
"It was unexpected that it will rain today", Michiru began.  
  
"That's right", added Setsuna a she gave hot tea to the two.  
  
"By the way Haruka someone called today. It was Ken. He said he can't go to school tomorrow", Hotaru informed.  
  
"What happened to him?" Haruka asked worriedly.  
  
"He has fever". Michiru smirked.  
  
"Looks like your boyfriend needs your love and comfort".  
  
"Cut the joke Michiru", Haruka said, cheeks flushed.  
  
"My Haruka you're blushing", added Setsuna. The three laughed.  
  
"Tenou-san", their sensei called. She looked at him. "Since your seatmate is absent please let him copy your notes. He needs to catch up".  
  
"Yes sensei", Haruka replied. 'Great! I have to go to his house', she thought bitterly.  
  
It was dismissal as Haruka was leaving the school when Michiru called. "Haruka!" she paused for a while.  
  
"Michiru I can't go with you today. I have to go to Hidaka-kun's house to give him the notes", Haruka told her curtly.  
  
"Why that's so generous of you. Your so sweet to him", Michiru teased.  
  
"I'm he's seatmate that's why". Michiru gave a teasing smile. "Go now Michiru. Don't worry I won't be long".  
  
"Okay then bye!" Michiru said as she strode off. And Haruka went to Ken's house as their teacher gave his address to her. To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.  
  
Haruka rang the door bell once and Ken opened the door. "Hi Tenou-san! What brings you here?" Ken asked.  
  
"I came here to give you something", Haruka replied.  
  
"Come in", he told her as she went in and he closed the door. They sat down on the couch. "What is it?" Haruka get something from her back pack and gave him some papers.  
  
"Notes. Sensei said you need to catch up", Haruka told him.  
  
"Thanks", he replied as he looked at her and smile. She blushed and looked at her lap while he scans the notes.  
  
"It's because of the rain that's why you get sick right?" she asked. He did not look at her when he replied.  
  
"Yes. I was soaking wet yesterday and...I could feel I was burning". His eyes averted to hers. "Do you really have a relationship with Kaiou-san?" She was shocked on his question. He doesn't believe she's a lesbian.  
  
"Yes I have a relationship with her. I'm a lesbian you know", she replied. But she felt weird inside herself. It didn't matter when she tells somebody she is a lesbian but how come when she told Ken about it...she feels she doesn't want him to know. Her cheeks went red.  
  
"I see", was all he could say. Michiru was right. His eyes saddened again. What's wrong? "Of course girl to girl and boy to boy relationships happened these days. I just couldn't believe your one of them because...you're innocent". Haruka laughed.  
  
"Innocent? For pete's sake are you kidding? Don't joke around please". But he hushed her using his finger.  
  
"I'm not kidding", he said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Hidaka-kun..."  
  
"Shall we stop calling by our family name's now Haruka?" he asked a he gave a teasing smile.  
  
"O-Okay", she replied, stammering.  
  
"That's better. I owe you these notes Haruka. So as a repayment how about we watch a movie tomorrow? It's Saturday".  
  
"Its Saturday tomorrow?" she blinked her eyes. "Time is really fast. Okay...I'll go with you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yes! Meet you outside the mall okay?" he told her. She nods her head.  
  
Haruka was back in her house as Michiru greeted her. "How was he?" Haruka sat on the couch before answering.  
  
"He told me before I left he's going to be fine. Well...he invited me to watch a movie tomorrow...is it all right with you?" Michiru clapped her hands in amusement. "Oh my! You're going out on a date?"  
  
Haruka sweat dropped. "Shut up!"  
  
"Okay you may go out with him. There's nothing wrong to that", her girlfriend replied.  
  
"I wished you just said 'no'".  
  
"Hey Haruka are you blushing? Oh my! What's that supposed to mean?" Michiru teased. Haruka blushed more. She rolls her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to bed", Haruka said flatly.  
  
"Sure. You should get your beauty sleep so that Hidaka-kun won't see a monster tomorrow night", Michiru joked.  
  
"For the last time Michiru SHUT UP!" Haruka yelled as she slammed the door.  
  
"You sure treat her badly", Setsuna began. Mcihiru gave a slight laugh.  
  
"I have a feeling Setsuna that Ken likes Haruka", Michiru said.  
  
"Ken likes Haruka?" Hotaru said, shocked. "That's...well flattery and impossible!"  
  
"Haruka is so lesbian Michiru. How come that classmate of yours will like her?" Setsuna added.  
  
"Who knows...that can be very possible", was Michiru's reply.  
  
It was the night that Haruka will go out with Ken as Michiru stopped her. "Hold on! Your not going out with those boyish clothes are you?" Haruka blinked her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Your wearing this dress of mine", Michiru said, pulling her usual dress which she always wear. Haruka could feel her jaw dropped.  
  
"No way! Like...NO DARN WAY!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Michiru told her as she changed her clothes.  
  
After some minutes Haruka's friends couldn't believe it was her. "There you look beautiful!" Michiru compliment.  
  
"I am not wearing this dress and shoes of yours!" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
"Look you'll be a total turn off if he sees you wearing your boyish clothes", Michiru shot back.  
  
"What do you expect from a lesbian anyway?" Michiru sighed. She looked at her seriously.  
  
"Look Haruka I'm going to tell you this coz' I want to be honest", Michiru breathe in and after that breathe out. "I have a feeling that Hidaka-kun likes you". Haruka looked at her for a while then laughed...HARD. Michiru sweat dropped. "I shouldn't have told her that".  
  
"How can you say Ken likes me? I'm sure he doesn't like lesbians!" then she laughed again.  
  
"But Haruka that could be possible", Setsuna replied.  
  
"If that is possible I couldn't believe a guy like him will like her. And she really talks, acts, dresses like a boy", Hotaru said. Michiru and Setsuna nods in agreement.  
  
"Guys stop your joke okay. M-My stomach is so painful from laughing", Haruka told them, trying her best to stop laughing.  
  
"Okay Haruka I want you to investigate if there are signs that he likes you", Michiru favored.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts'", Michiru dragged her at the door and encouraged her to go. "Go. Your soon-to-be-boyfriend is waiting for you". She smirked.  
  
"But Michiru I can't go wearing high heels!" Haruka whined.  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"Uh...yes ma'am!" she said and strode off.  
  
"Michiru what's your plan?" Setsuna asked. Michiru sighed.  
  
"If Ken likes her...I'll break my relationship with her", she replied. The two gasped.  
  
"But Michiru...you love her so much", Hotaru said.  
  
"Yeah but...it is so weird if I'll marry her you know? I mean...she deserves someone...like Ken". Another sigh. Her face lit up. "Don't worry you guys maybe it's time to get myself a boyfriend", she winked. Not for long the three laughed.  
  
Ken was waiting outside the mall as he saw the corner of his eye Haruka is coming. He smiled to himself. She looks beautiful. "Sorry I'm late". Haruka apologized, gasping for air.  
  
"It's okay...your not really that late you know", Ken told her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go". She stiffened when he did that. That's why when she replied her words were stammering.  
  
"O-Okay".  
  
They watched a horror film actually. For her it was not scary. She was not like those other girls who will scream. She'll be frightened but she keeps that inside herself. So what did Ken do was clasping his hands to hers. He didn't say anything but just smile to her. She just smiled back as she averted her eyes on the screen. Good thing of course he didn't saw her blushing.  
  
"The movie was nice right? It was just a little bit noisy coz' the girls we're screaming. But that's okay coz' that's normal", Ken began as he shoved his hands inside his pocket. Haruka was behind him...keeping her space off of him. She walks slowly.  
  
"Yeah", was all Haruka could say. It's not because of the shoes that she walks slow...it's just she's taking one step behind him. He stopped walking, so did she. He went to her and holds her hand.  
  
"Don't be left behind. I don't want something bad happened to you. Y-Your girlfriend might kill me", he said. Oh so he's worried about her.  
  
"Sorry Ken...I...didn't mean to", she said. He caressed her face lovingly.  
  
"That's okay". As they walked to her house hand in hand.  
  
Haruka had arrived in her house as Ken went home. Michiru was waiting for her. "We need to talk". The two sat at the couch...opposite to each other. "Haruka...I just want to tell you that if ever Hidaka-kun likes you...I'm going to break our relationship". Haruka's eyes were shaking because she was shocked.  
  
"Michiru are you crazy!" Haruka yelled angrily.  
  
"Haruka you deserve someone...better. It will be good if I gave up and Hidaka- kun will be your so-called-lover someday right?"  
  
"Michiru..."Michiru stretch her arms.  
  
"Go to sleep Haruka. And that's my final decision. I'm sleepy for myself. Night", she said as she walked away.  
  
'This is not happening to me', Haruka only thought. That was her very worst day ever.  
  
"Is that true Haruka? You go out on a date last Saturday with Hidaka-kun?" Minako asked, amazed. The sailor warriors we're spending their time in their favorite café. Haruka only blushed and Michiru answered for her.  
  
"Yes that's right Minako. I wonder what they did".  
  
"You and your dirty mind Michiru", Haruka warned.  
  
"Well Haruka is so lucky to go out on a date with him", Makoto said.  
  
"Not really..."was the faint reply of Haruka as she sipped her juice.  
  
"And she's blushing", Rei added. They all laughed.  
  
"Guys stop teasing me. I only love Michiru and Ken ONLY treats me as a friend okay?" Haruka told them.  
  
"My you call Hidaka-kun by his first name", Amy said. Haruka blushed again.  
  
"So is that mean your close?" Usagi asked. Haruka only made a bigger and deeper hole of herself.  
  
"Ah...Ken requested to call ourselves by our first name", Haruka replied.  
  
"That's sweet", her girlfriend said.  
  
"You know what Haruka you are right that you love Michiru but you cannot stop Ken from liking you now would you?" Makoto tests.  
  
"Well yeah...I supposed", Haruka replied, scratching her cheek.  
  
"Good because if there's a time comes that he likes you there's nothing you can do about it. You can't stop his feelings", Amy added.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't argue back Haruka just don't", Minako told her. Haruka sighed.  
  
'This is wrong. Ken will ever like me. I know that. I hope he doesn't like lesbians like me', Haruka thought as she finished drinking her juice.  
  
But for those past few moths Ken and Haruka spend some time together. They will go to the rooftop in lunch time and talked on many things. Sometimes Michiru would go with them. But actually Michiru wanted to make sure if Ken really likes Haruka. She told herself Haruka deserves someone...someone like Ken because he has the traits. Haruka had at least have grown of his company. It was fun to be with him. She told herself a couple of times. It was the month of December as snow started to fall and as Haruka went to see Ken on the rooftop again. "Hey you've come", he said.  
  
"It's pretty chilly in here even though I'm wearing my sweater", Haruka said.  
  
"Your cold? Well let's get inside the classroom".  
  
"No!" she stopped. "You want to tell me something right? Maybe it's important". Ken cheeks turned red as he gave her a stuff toy which is a teddy bear, as he was hiding it behind his back. "Wow! A cute stuff toy! This is for me?" he nods. "Thank you".  
  
"Haruka I..."Ken said but he couldn't. He just couldn't tell her that he loves her so much. 'Because she's already committed to someone', he thought. She looked at him confusingly.  
  
"What is it Ken? Tell me what's bothering you!" she favored.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
"Well...maybe you won't see me next semester coz' I'm going back to America". Her grip on the teddy bear became tighter. "Mom had put up our company already. She just went here to settle things". He was shocked when her tears start to fall but she was still hugging the teddy bear near her chest. "Hey don't cry. You don't look beautiful when you cry", he said wiping the tears using his thumb.  
  
"You even have the nerve to joke around", she said.  
  
"I wasn't joking", he replied. "Don't worry I'll be come back here. I'll just call you if I have arrived then I'll meet you here...on the rooftop".  
  
"Y-You promise?" she asked.  
  
"Promise", he told her as he bends down to give a soft kiss. No he didn't regret that he kissed her. If only she wasn't dense that he loved her. He pulled away and looked away at her, cheeks flushed. She was shocked on what he did though. She didn't slapped him or scold him for why he did that. Because she had no strength to do so as she burry her face in his chest.  
  
"Ken could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?" her cheek turned red.  
  
"Hold me...close one more time. I don't want to forget this day that you hugged me", she replied. And he did embrace her. He'll always do what she wanted because he loves her...as simple as that.  
  
Four years have passed as Haruka is now working in their favorite café together with Michiru. But Michiru was late...always as Haruka was serving the orders her friends told her. "Haruka thanks!" Minako said.  
  
"Your welcome", Haruka said with a genuine smile...but it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Smile Haruka. We know your worried about Ken", Makoto said, trying her best to cheer the loner sailor Uranus up.  
  
"And that you and Michiru have broke up", Usagi added, eating a cake.  
  
"Usagi!" the rest of the sailor warriors said in unison.  
  
"Sorry".  
  
"It's all right. I'm fine", Haruka told them. "Call me if there's something you needed okay?" They all nod their head as Haruka went back to the counter. 'They're right. After I told Michiru four years ago that Ken kissed me we broke our relationship. She told me it's weird because Ken didn't say his feelings. I even told her it was a friendly kiss. But she shook her head and told me he loves me and had no guts to say. I even received a letter from him before he left. And he told me he loves me...for those past months he had grown to love me. I was stupid coz' I didn't' say my feelings to him! That I realized...I loved him too'. Then Michiru arrived.  
  
"Hey Haruka!" Michiru greeted.  
  
"Hey yourself! Late as ever!" Haruka reminded.  
  
"That's okay! I have good news", her eyes twinkled. "Ken had arrived and he wants to meet you at the school's rooftop!" Haruka smiled.  
  
"He did? He's here!"  
  
"Go and see him! Take your time and don't worry I'll take care of what happens here!" Michiru winked.  
  
"Thanks Michiru!" Haruka said, getting the apron which is tied on her waist and left the cafe immediately.  
  
"So Hidaka-kun had arrived Michiru?" Minako asked as Michiru went to her friends.  
  
"Yup! I'm glad she have found her true happiness", Michiru said.  
  
"Love will always be love you know?" Amy said. They all nod their head in reply.  
  
"Haruka had arrived on the school's rooftop but he hasn't arrived yet so she lean on the rail, gasping for air. "Ken why didn't you tell me your feelings when we we're on the rooftop that time you said goodbye? It was late to realized that I...love you", Haruka whispered to the wind. She didn't even realize Ken had arrived and was at her back.  
  
"Thank goodness our paths crossed". She looked around to see Ken. Still handsome and so boyish with that smile. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Ken sorry I didn't tell you".  
  
End  
  
Author's Notes: I know Haruka and Ken are IMPOSSIBLE couple. But I couldn't think of a handsome anime boy. Are you wondering people why I made a story of Haruka and Ken? That is because I hate the Michiru and Haruka pairing! Yuck! I hate girl to girl and boy to boy relationship that's why I choose Ken to be the partner of Haruka even though they're not meant to be! But I hope you liked my story! x 


End file.
